


The Rising Heroes

by AzureNemesisDarkness1517



Series: Bakugan Brawlers: Rising Heroes [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureNemesisDarkness1517/pseuds/AzureNemesisDarkness1517
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first work as I wanted to split it into its main parts.
Relationships: Ace Grit/Baron Rich | Baron Leltoy, Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin, Hydron/Lync Volan, Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso
Series: Bakugan Brawlers: Rising Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135829
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this rewrite but I saw that the story was going past 30 Chapters.

Dan packed his things and his friends were there to see him off. Well everyone except for Shun. This was because Shun and Dan had a huge argument which had then escalated in the two Brawling each other. No one could understand why these two so suddenly were at each other's throats. Marucho had been the one to break up that fight. Marucho was scared as were many of the Brawlers since this had been the first time that they had seen the two like this. Drago had thought that Dan needed a break and so everyone just accepted that fact. Runo stayed in the background since everyone that was present knew that if Runo started to annoy Dan then another fight could potentially break out. Julie walks up to Dan and says "Come home safe, Dan. We will miss you and Drago. I know why you are doing this and so I am fully backing you up on this decision of yours."   
Dan says "We will come back. I promise, Julie. I am not running away from the situation which we now find ourselves in. I am only trying to adapt after everything that we have been through. These past few months have been harsh on me and so I need this break in order to be able to continue on this journey."  
Runo walks up to Dan next and says "Be safe, Dan." 

Dan says "Always." Drago was having conversations with the other Bakugan since he had to warn the other Bakugan the reason why the two of them were going to New Vestroia. Drago had a close bond with Ingram just like he had with the others particularly Hydranoid which confused Dan and Alice greatly. It was as if something was waiting to be revealed. The Brawlers had a bond unlike any other which was always there. Of course, the Brawlers had their fall outs and arguments but they always forgave each other. After the two were finished, the two walks away and Drago opens up a portal to New Vestroia. Drago says "I somehow have a bad feeling but cannot explain what it is. Daniel let us keep our guards up." Dan nods to Drago before he walks into the portal. The two went to New Vestroia where the Brawlers Resistance were living. The Brawlers Resistance was now known as the Bakugan Vestal Brawlers. It was almost as if the Prince now King had seen the need to honour the sacrifices made by the Bakugan Resistance heroes and so allowed them to remain in operation. This was on the promise that they were loyal to the Royal Family and the Vexos.

So much had changed in Vestal since the death of King Zenoheld and actually they were very positive. The Brawlers and Drago had allowed them to stay in New Vestroia. Dan and Drago wanted to be away from the human world for a little while especially Dan. It had been a very long journey for Dan since he had lost his cousin almost four months ago. Dan was still obviously trying to cope without his only cousin by his side. Both Shun and Marucho had noticed this but if they asked Dan, he would become on the defensive which in itself was dangerous. His cousin Miriam was the only one who could understand Dan properly since she had been around him and the Bakugan long enough. Everyone in the Team loved her as she was their unofficial member. Dan and Shun were hit the hardest resulting in their argument. Even just thinking about Miriam brought back bad memories for Dan. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he thought of his now dead cousin who he had thought of as his sister. Drago helped when he could but it usually was not enough. There was something which always presented the idea that Dan was not always so open-minded as many had first thought.

Dan represented the Attribute of Pyrus which meant that Dan could be more of a fierce Brawler which would be really bad. Dan rejoiced in the ability to speak with the other Bakugan on New Vestroia even if he wished that Nobilion was there to see New Vestroia as peaceful as it is. Drago sees this and says "Nobilion is here with us, Dan. Maybe not in body but spirit. He would not want us to be sad but instead to rejoice in his memory."   
Dan says "Thanks, Drago. You always have my back no matter what. We are a Team you and me."   
Drago says "Yes we are, Daniel. Never forget that." The two had come to New Vestroia only for a few weeks and had been at the end of their time there. 


	2. Dan is Captured by the Gundalians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter may be shorter than the rest and I apologise for that.

Dan and Drago had no idea that they had been closely monitored without them even knowing. The Gundalians were interested in the Pyrus Dragonoid and his Human partner for a very odd reason which no one would understand. One day, Dan was walking alongside Drago when all of a sudden, a bright light appeared right in front of them. Dan says "What the?" Drago looked over and saw the Gundalians standing right near where Dan was. Drago felt the need to protect Dan and stood closer to his partner as a result. The invaders' Bakugan looked at Drago before powering up his attack. Drago says "Invaders! Why are they here?"   
The two hear a Gundalian say "We have come for you both. The Emperor will be so pleased."

Dan says "Not on my watch. Not while I live." He then closes his eyes for a moment as he communicates with Drago. Drago knew that Dan would do something to save him and sacrifice himself in the process. Dan says to Drago 'Run while you can. I know that I will be most affected out of the two of us but it is for the best.' Drago then tried to convince Dan otherwise but it was no use. Drago nods his head and goes away. The soldiers tried to run after Drago but they had been stopped by the Gundalian man. He did not see the point at all. Dan soon became unconscious as his energy levels depleted. Drago had been furious since it had supposed to be a peaceful vacation. Drago tried to contact Ingram but it did not work unfortunately so he opens up a portal to Earth. This was so that he could find Shun or any of the other Brawlers. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dan befriends a Gundalian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Yuki Zumo who will be a prominent member in the Brawlers. Also, we get a mention of Dan's cousin (My own Character).

Dan was trapped in a cell that was always closely guarded by two Gundalian Guards. Dan knew that Drago was out there somewhere and that meant that he was optimistic at this stage. Dan wanted to believe that he could reunite with his partner Drago. The guards had starved Dan for the first few days which was making Dan weaker in strength. Dan never backed down not even as he was being tortured. One of the guards became friendly with Dan even if it clearly was forbidden for the guard to do so. Dan says "I'm Dan Kuso. What is your name?"   
The guard says "Yuki Zumo. I know that you are a Pyrus Brawler and are part of the Earthling Group called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Being a Pyrus suits you fine, Dan." 

Dan says "Thank you. No one has really mentioned it at all."   
Yuki says "Well now you know. I am linked to the Attribute of Aquos but I have no Bakugan. My people's enemies are the Neathians, but I see that the Neathians and you humans are very similar. I know that New Vestroia has many peaceful Bakugan just like Neathia does and that you humans do not always use them as weapons.To you guys, they are your partners."   
Dan says "Yuki, if Neathia is a planet with peaceful Bakugan then you are fighting on the wrong side. I have an Aquos Bakugan with me since she wanted to come with me. She is an Aquos Siege but likes to be called Luminarias. She once belonged to my cousin." 

Yuki says "Aw man. I cannot do this to you if you are grieving."   
He then hears the Bakugan called Luminarias say to him "I am okay with you being my new partner. Dan here is struggling at this moment and so has become protective of me and my friends."   
Dan says "I see that she is destined to be with you as your partner. Take her with you but please keep her safe for me and hidden away from the other Gundalians."   
Yuki says "I will. Thank you, Dan. She is really beautiful. Neathian Warriors will rescue you soon enough. I can assure you. I wish you luck, Dan Kuso. We will meet once again." 

Yuki leaves just in time as more guards took Dan to the Interrogation room. Dan had learned long ago not to fight the guards unless he wanted to face the consequences. The Interrogations were usually about New Vestroia and Planet Earth, but Dan never usually answered which ended in him being punished. Dan had changed so much and so did not know who he was anymore. He also did not know how long he had been held captive for. He hoped that Drago had reached any of the Brawlers to warn them about this. Though he argued with Shun, Dan hoped that Drago had gone to Shun. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is rescued from the Gundalians by the Neathians and gets to meet Princess Fabia as well as the Neathian Queen Serena.

Dan was present in his cell when he had heard the footsteps of the guards and so had been very curious. Yuki rushed to Dan's prison cell and gestures the Princess to open it up. Fabia opens the cell door and Dan tenses. Yuki notices this and so says "Told you I was coming back for you, Dan. I will come with you only if the Princess grants it."   
Fabia replies "Though you are a Gundalian and my enemy, you have protected this human. This human is the partner to the Dragonoid known as Drago. You may come with me but please do change your looks. Neathians do not trust Gundalians." 

Dan says " Yuki. You are the only one who I at this very moment trust. No offence Princess. Come with me and I can teach you the basics of brawling even if I do not have a Bakugan at this very moment."   
Fabia replies "No offence taken, Dan Kuso. I understand that you will be apprehensive about me. I can convince you that us Neathians are not even like the Gundalians." Yuki makes himself more human after nodding to Dan and Fabia. Yuki says "I will come, Dan. You are my friend and I trust you always." 

Fabia says to the two "It is settled then."   
Dan says "Yep."   
Yuki says "I've been to Bakugan Interspace and know that a Gundalian called Ren Krawler is there. It is as grand as you have described and there is a surprise in store for you. Dan, I will be honoured for you to teach me." Fabia saw the bond between the two boys and had been shocked, to say the least. Fabia says "Let us get going. We do not have a lot of time. Neathia is in danger."   
Dan says "Yuki. You ready?" 

Yuki says "Dan, I was born ready for this. Let us defeat these evil beings once more and restore peace as well as balance and harmony. I do not serve my kind anymore. I now serve you, Princess. That is if you will have me. If not, I fully understand. I've always been an outcast on my planet anyway."   
Dan says, "Let's go then." The three manage to escape and so head to Neathia. Dan and Yuki were amazed at the beautiful sight that was Neathia. The three head up to the palace. Queen Serena was on the throne when they got there. The Queen says "What is a Gundalian doing in our Palace, Fabia? Guards!" 

Fabia says "Sister! This Gundalian has saved the lives of myself and the human known as Dan Kuso. Dan here is the partner to Drago, a Pyrus Dragonoid. Yuki here was a guard to Dan since he was a prisoner to the Gundalians."   
The Queen sits there for a moment or two. The Queen says "They can both stay. Get this Brawler a Bakugan immediately."   
Dan bows to the Queen and says "Thank you, Your Highness. If I may add though, I am a Pyrus Brawler." Fabia smiles as does the Queen.   
Serena says "Of Course, Dan the Brawler of Pyrus. You will be shown the Bakugan and will choose one till you can reunite with your Dragonoid." 

Yuki says "Thank you, Your Highness. I am honoured in being able to stay here. I will protect Neathia till my last breath. You have my word as a friend of Dan."   
The Queen says "You are most welcome, young warrior. May you protect Neathia and its people as an Aquos Brawler. I see that you indeed have a partner, but I ask you to accompany Dan to allow him to choose a Pyrus Bakugan."   
Yuki says "Of course, Your Majesty. I will be honoured." 

Yuki knew that Dan already had two partners but would not say it out loud. Dan goes to the area in which the Pyrus Bakugan were and bonds with a Dual Attribute Dragonoid. He was in the same phase of evolution as Drago. He liked to be called Courage. 


	5. Chapter 5: Drago finds Shun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you get to see a change in Shun since he is never this remorseful. Drago locates Shun and reunites with Ingram who stayed with Shun throughout.

Back on Earth, Drago had been able to find Shun. Drago goes there and encounters Ingram. Ingram says "Drago? It is you. What are you doing here?"   
Drago says "I need to speak to Shun. Dan's been captured by the Gundalians but has been saved by the Neathians. I must see Shun and others."   
Ingram says "Okay. Shun will be most excited to see you. I guess that Dan has changed again. You always had that kind of a bond with him. Just like Shun had with Skyress first and now me." 

Drago says "Not always, Ingram. I and Dan did have our fall outs but not in the later stages. I hope that Shun will be happy to see me. Dan has gone through a lot and that vacation has proved it. Dan misses Nobilion even if he had met him only once."   
Ingram says "Wow. I am shocked. Dan is a person who you do not want to mess with. There is a lot that our partners are not telling us, but I guess that they argued."   
Drago says "They did, Ingram. Shun had hurt Dan badly as Dan would not talk to me for a couple of days. Dan had a couple of Bakugan near him and one of them looked like Apollonir. I need to speak to Apollonir again." 

Ingram says "Shun needs to realise that Dan is not the same as he used to be. I cannot believe that Dan would be like that to you."   
Drago says, "Believe it, Ingram." The two Bakugan hear footsteps approaching them and knew it was Shun. Drago says, "Hello Shun."   
Shun says "Drago? Where's Dan?"  
Drago says "He has been captured by a race of beings known as the Gundalians. I was lucky to escape. It is all my fault, Shun. Whilst on the trip, Dan had changed a lot. I could only watch on. That was why I had tried to contact the two of you. They will be coming for me." 

Shun says "Drago, you have done everything that you could. If anything, it is me who should have tried harder. I had that argument with Dan without knowing that he was still grieving. Dan will be missing you very much."   
Drago says "I have something to tell you, Shun. While on New Vestroia, Dan was bonding with a Bakugan who looked like the Ancient Pyrus Warrior Apollonir." Drago hears a voice which sounded just like Apollonir. Apollonir says "Drago, I stayed by Dan's side because I knew that the two of you would eventually be separated. Young Dan is not taking the loss of your presence very well so I and Nobilion stay by him." 

Drago says, "Why do you do so?"   
Apollonir says "I have a bond with young Dan anyway. If he chooses a Bakugan from Neathia who is not made for him then he will not be the same. He is at risk of being unable to brawl due to him not having you. His Bakugan that he has chosen is a Dual Attribute Dragonoid of Pyrus and Darkus. That in a way is surprising to me."   
Shun says "Drago? Was that Apollonir?" 

Drago says "Yes that it was indeed Apollonir talking to me. He is by Dan's side along with Nobilion. He says that if Dan had chosen the wrong Bakugan then he was at risk of being unable to Brawl due to the trauma from the past. Dan has a Dual-Attributed Bakugan which surprises even me. Dan has changed." Shun sits down with his hands around his head. Shun says "I am so sorry for what I have done to Dan, Drago. I think that Dan will be traumatised with the prospect of letting another Bakugan go. Remember when he had almost lost you against Spectra and many of our Enemies."   
Drago says "I remember very well, Shun. If this happens then he is at risk of not being able to Brawl again or worse." 

Shun had tears running down his cheeks as he thought about his best friend being unable to Battle with Bakugan ever again. It was a prospect which he did not want to think of. Drago says "I just hope that it is not the case at all. I will stay here with you as I happen to like Ingram and I forgive you, Shun. Just think before you act, Shun. You love Dan and Dan loves you."   
Ingram says "Bakugan Interspace is complete. Myself and Shun have been there many times and ask you whether you want to come with us even if you do not battle."   
Drago says, "I shall come but I ask you to hide me just in case of spies."   
Ingram says "Yes!" 


	6. The Brawl and a Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a glimpse of the relationship that occurs between the two Brawlers as well as how Dan is even doing

The two young boys were preparing to Brawl against each other. Dan was rather apprehensive about the duel. Courage sits on Dan's shoulders before he says "Let us show him what it means to be a Pyrus and a Darkus Brawler. Drago was right in choosing you to be his partner." The two were in a Neathian Arena where the Queen and the Princess along with some of the guards were. Serena says "Brawlers! Are we ready?" The two facts the Queen as they bow to the Royals before saying "Gate Card Open!" Time did not really freeze which was weird to the two Brawlers. 

Yuki says "Gate Card Set! Bakugan roll, Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Siege." Dan smirks at Yuki since he was ready to show Yuki and the Neathians why he was known as the fiercest warrior on Earth. Dan says "Gate Card set! Bakugan roll, Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrakon Helix Dragonoid! Rise Pyrus Warrior Nobilion!"   
Courage says "Nobilion. How does it feel to be back in action?!"   
Nobilion says "Strange but yet I am honoured for this second chance to set things right."   
Yuki says "Wow! Dan you are Awesome!" 

Flashback- New Vestroia 

Dan looks at Apollonir who had appeared in front of him. Apollonir says "Dan Kuso. I present to you the sphere of your old friend Nobilion. You may be wondering why he is here. The truth is that his spirit called to me and I answered his call. Dan, me and Nobilion shall be your Bakugan should Drago be separated from you. If the bond between the two of you is broken null, then you will face the consequences. Be prepared for this my young Pyrus Warrior." 

Dan says "Apollonir. Why do I feel some sort of a pull towards two Attributes and not just one?"   
Apollonir says "That is for you to find out, Dan. I must let you discover this alone. Remember that I will always be by your side. No matter what." 

Flashback ends. 

Dan felt his bond with Courage glow and so knew why at that moment he was connected to two Attributes. Courage says "Dan? I know that you are hurting since I and Nobilion can feel it. Let us finish this once and for all." Dan says "I thank you, Courage. Ability Activate! Darkus Firestorm." The battle was now over with Dan being victorious. Now Yuki and the others understood why Dan was a force to be reckoned with. However almost immediately, Dan collapses. Yuki reaches Dan in time and so takes him to the Physician to be examined to find out what was wrong. 

The doctor says "He will be fine in a few days. The brawl had taken a lot out of the young man. He has not been sleeping very well nor really eating. The young man is suffering from a bond that is slowly breaking apart as well as trauma from his past. "   
Yuki says, "Thank you, doctor."   
The Princess says "He has suffered enough and even now he is suffering. What can we do?"   
Yuki says "I do not really know myself, Princess. If he does not duel, then he will be at risk of becoming weaker. Drago is really special to Dan since he is the main partner to him. He is happy knowing that he also has Courage, Nobilion and Apollonir." 

The Princess says "One of his Bakugan has evolved since the last time that I had seen him. It does not really surprise me since Dan really is special."   
Yuki says "That he is Princess. We need to rest ready for what tomorrow will bring us." The two go to sleep. They had agreed to see Dan in the morning. When they got to the Doctors though, Dan was nowhere to be seen. Yuki had suspected that Dan would be in the gardens since the young man used to tell stories about his past while in prison. Yuki says, "I think I may know where he will be." 

Princess Fabia says "Really?" Yuki does not answer as he leads the Princess to the gardens where they see Dan there. Yuki says "Dan? Are you okay?" Yuki hears Dan sobbing and knew that Dan was again feeling the pain of the bond. Fabia says "Dan. Let us help you. Please." Dan stays where he is and the two leave him there. They had never truly realised how bad Dan would be affected without his partner Drago. Dan stays in the gardens as he clears his mind of all negative thoughts before he walks back inside the palace. 

The doctor says "Dan. Did the gardens help you?"   
Dan says "They made me think about Earth and Drago. That was what I needed. Thank you, Angela. I will not forget this kindness from you."   
Angela says "It is nothing, young Kuso. We are merely trying to help you to accustom your life without Drago temporarily. When you are reunited with him, there may be time before you feel a lot better, my friend."   
Dan says "Nevertheless, I thank you. Without you, I would have been a lot worse, but I know that there is still time before that even happens." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Pre-Series chapters. We are now going to go into the series beginning with the First Episode.


End file.
